Dépendance
by Tenten-weapon
Summary: Quand une information est mal relayée, Tenten se retrouve fasse à la pire angoisse de sa vie.


Le Hyûga observait sa coéquipière. Tranquillement appuyé contre le plan de travail, il la regardait s'agiter, ouvrir quelques tiroirs et claquer quelques placards. Occupée à bouger, occupée à fuir son regard. Elle savait qu'il allait vouloir des réponses et elle voulait gagner du temps il la connaissait par cœur. La journée avait été terrible. La mission qu'il avait eue avec Gai avait très mal tourné et son sensei avait fini dans un état critique, prêt à basculer de la vie à la mort à tout moment. De retour à konoha il avait passé la journée à l'hôpital dans l'attente d'un verdict sur le sort de son maître. Très vite rejoint par Tenten et Lee sur les bancs de la salle d'attente, ils avaient vécu des heures terribles entourés par l'odeur aseptisée et les visages inquiets des médecins qui se relayaient à l'entrée de la salle d'opération. Heureusement, après 6 heures d'intervention, c'est une Sakura éreintée mais satisfaite qui vint les libérer de leurs angoisses.

Mais à leurs sortis de l'hôpital une heure plus tard, alors que Lee et lui se détendait en discutant de choses tout à fait banal, Tenten était restée silencieuse, l'air profondément déprimé. Il avait échangé un regard entendu avec son coéquipier avant de raccompagner la brune chez elle. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Si abattue si peu elle. La brune était sa force tranquille toujours pétillante, toujours optimiste. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ainsi et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Tenten

Mais la tornade brune ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à retourner sa cuisine. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui saisit le poignet. Il aimait la sensation de son poignet dans sa main, de sa peau sur la sienne. À son contact, elle se calma instantanément.

\- Tenten, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, ça va. Bien sûr que ça va.

Elle évitait toujours son regard et avait tenté un faible sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses lèvres. Il soupira lourdement

\- Et tu espères sincèrement que je vais te croire ?

\- Ouai…

Elle lui fit un de ces sourires d'excuses dont elle avait le secret qui avait le dont de le faire fondre. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

\- Bien, tu vas m'expliquer ou je dois te soutirer les informations de force ?

\- Je sais pas, faut voir..

Devant sa mine mi-exaspérée mi-amusée elle rigola franchement pour la première fois de la journée.

-Tenten, s'il te plaît..

L'ambiance venait de changer une nouvelle fois et elle perdit son sourire bien vite. Il saisit de nouveau son poignet et l'attira vers le séjour avant de l'entrainer à s'assoir sur son canapé. Elle le suivit docilement sachant qu'il était bien trop têtu pour laisser tomber l'affaire. Malgré son fort caractère il était une des rares personnes qu'elle voulait bien écouter. Il en éprouvait une réelle fierté. Elle soupira lourdement et se mit à triturer le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Tu sais comment j'ai appris la nouvelle ?

\- Pour Gai ?

\- Mh..

\- Non, je ne sais pas..

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et il voyait bien qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à parler.

\- J'étais entrain de m'entrainer et cette fille qui est dans l'équipe de Konohamaru, jsais plus comment elle s'appelle, a déboulé sur le terrain complètement paniqué. Et elle m'a dit « ton équipe est revenu de mission, il y en a un qui apparemment va très mal, il a été transporté à l'hôpital ». Elle s'étrangla et ses yeux s'embrumèrent au souvenir douloureux. Doucement il vint poser une main sur son genou pour lui signaler son soutient. Touchée, elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne avant de la serrer avec force comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage.

\- Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital m'a semblé interminable…et quand je suis finalement arrivée dans le couloir et que je t'ai vu assis sur le banc, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Gai…

Elle pleura de plus belle et Neji caressa le dos de sa main toujours prisonnière de la sienne avec son pouce.

\- Tenten, il va bien maintenant... il va s'en sortir...

Il savait à quel point la brune tenait à lui. Elle qui n'avait pas eu de père c'était beaucoup attaché à son maître qui avait toujours été d'un soutien indéfectible envers elle. Il imaginait combien cette nouvelle avait dû la bouleverser. Lui-même tenait plus à lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Non, fit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Tu n'y es pas... ce n'est pas ça…

Il la regardait avec inquiétude alors qu'elle serrait sa main contre elle.

\- Explique-moi Tenten

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il pouvait y lire un mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse.

\- J'ai compris que c'était Gai. Que ce n'était pas toi. Et j'ai été soulagé.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il comprenait mieux son trouble maintenant. Il s'imagina une seconde à sa place. De toutes les personnes dont il redoutait la perte, la brune était en tête de liste. Et malgré son attachement à son coéquipier et à son maitre, il aurait lui aussi préféré qu'un autre prenne sa place. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître.

-Tenten, vient… lui chuchota-t-il doucement avant de l'attirer doucement contre lui.

Elle vint se caler contre lui, enterrant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il l'encercla de ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos. Ils osaient une proximité toute nouvelle.

\- Je me sens horrible…

Il entendit sa voix se briser et la serra un peu plus fort.

\- Tenten, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Mais-

-Mais rien Tenten. On est des ninjas nous sommes confrontés à la mort plus souvent qu'on le voudrait. Et chacun d'entre nous sait qu'il lui risque un jour de devoir faire un choix difficile ou encore de dire au revoir à quelqu'un.

À ces mots il la senti se crisper entre ses doigts et agripper plus fort le tissu de ses épaules.

\- C'est normal d'avoir ce train de pensées. Aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître. C'est juste humain Tenten, rien de plus.

Elle profita encore un peu de la chaleur de ses bras avant de s'éloigner doucement. Elle fit glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à les reposer sur ses avants bras. La caresse le fit frissonner. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose mais son contact avait toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Dieu qu'il se sentait ridicule d'être aussi sensible. Elle avait les yeux rougis et brillants de larmes, des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de ses chignons et des cernes commençaient à naître sous ses yeux d'ambre. Il l'a trouva à couper le souffle.

\- Et toi ?

-Mh ?

\- Tu dis que tout le monde a déjà eu ce train de pensée, et toi Neji ?

À la question, le brun se sentit rougir instantanément.

\- Oui ça m'est arrivé…

\- Et ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Doucement il attrapa son menton avant de caresser doucement sa joue. La brune ferma doucement les yeux, savourant son toucher.

\- Je crois avoir une idée.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un indice supplémentaire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur espiègle.

-Si tu insiste murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Dans l'étreinte de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi vivants.


End file.
